Pikachu Return Again!
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Uh-oh! Here we go again! 2 years after when Vegeta and Trunks came to the Pokémon dimension, Pikachu came back to the Dragon Ball dimension again with full of Pokémon Go frenzy around the world! Everyone is mistaking that Oturan who merges as a Pikachu is a reason to catch a Pikachu! What will Vegeta do? Attack Pikachu, or Oturan? The follow up on Anime Fan18.0's Vegeta VS Pikachu!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon, and the storylines from Anime Fan18.0. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Uh-oh! Here we go again! 2 years after when Vegeta and Trunks came to the Pokémon dimension, Pikachu came back to the Dragon Ball dimension again with full of Pokémon Go frenzy around the world! Everyone is mistaking that Oturan who merges as a Pikachu is a reason to catch a Pikachu! What will Vegeta do? Attack Pikachu, or Oturan? The follow up on Anime Fan18.0's Vegeta VS Pikachu!

Rated: T

Crossovers: Dragon Ball Z/Pokémon

Genres: Humor/Parody

Characters: Vegeta, Trunks, Pikachu, OC (Oturan)

 **A/N: It has almost been 10 years since Anime Fan18.0 published his Dragon Ball Z Pokémon crossovers! I decided to make the next sequel of Vegeta VS Pikachu and Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: The Return of Pikachu for Anime Fan18.0! And trying hard to make it even more funny too!**

 **First chapter will be uploaded next time!**


	2. It's A Wild Oturachu, or Pikaturan?

It was an early morning. The 10 years old Trunks was playing Pokémon Go on his phone. He was walking around Capsule Corp. "Yes! I caught a Pidgey!" Trunks cheered. He continued walking, and suddenly bumped into his father, of course, it's Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Boy, watch where you going!" Vegeta barked. "I know where I'm going, dad," Trunks groaned, continue playing on his phone. "You liar! You were playing on you phone!" Vegeta shouted. "Oh, yeah? I'm playing a game where I was located now!" Trunks shouted.

"Are you sure you're lying to me, son?" Vegeta asked. Trunks anger turns into joy. "No, I'll show you on my phone, it's a game called Pokémon Go," Trunks said.

Trunks shows his phone to his dad and explain Pokémon Go.

 **Minutes later…**

"And that's how you play Pokémon Go!"

Vegeta paused as his face turns red in anger, and running away. "Stay right here, son, I'm going to get my phone from my room, and get some revenge on that stupid, ugly yellow rodent!" Vegeta shouted, referring a small yellow rodent Pokémon named Pikachu. "Okay," puzzled Trunks. Trunks walked around to continue playing Pokémon Go on his phone.

 **Forest**

A dimension, somehow was opened as the wind blew backward where the mid-teenage girl with short spiky hair, is sleeping on a tree. She woke up and starts yawning and stretching. She hovers down on the ground. "What was all the ruckus trying to interrupt my sleep?" the girl named Oturan asked. She wearing yellow and black Seraenian combative clothes. She wander around and heard a cute noises.

"Pika pi? Pika Pika Pi Pika Pikachu? (What the? Why am I here again?)" Pikachu exclaimed. "Pika what?" Oturan asked. Oturan puts her had into her mouth to call someone. "Hello? Anybody here? Can I get a respond?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chatted. A Pikachu appeared in front of Oturan. Oturan is still looking around, but Pikachu still didn't give any attention to her, so he hopped on Oturan's back. Oturan's eyes starts widened.

Oturan screams, in stubbornness, "Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…!" She starts shaking to get Pikachu to get off of her back as Pikachu starts crawling all over her body.

Oturan grabs Pikachu from her back and stare at Pikachu. "Pika Pika Pi Pika Pi Pi Pikachu (You look like me with my fur,)" Pikachu chatted. "So your name is Pikachu, right?" Oturan asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, in a cheerful voice.

Oturan's eyes starts glittering as she cuddled Pikachu. "Oh, aren't you the cutest creature I met after I've woke up?" Oturan awed, baby talking. "How could you wake me up, you naughty little mouse? Did you? Did you? Did you?" She puts her nose on Pikachu's nose and starts shaking and start laughing.

A light starts glowing around Oturan and Pikachu. Oturan's eyes bulged and her jaws nearly dropped same to Pikachu. "Pika? (Huh?)" Pikachu exclaimed. Suddenly, Oturan and Pikachu merged.

A light faded. Pikachu is gone, but Oturan looks a bit different. She still looks like herself, but her ears changed into Pikachu's long ears, and added Pikachu's rosy blush each of her cheek, and her new tail from Pikachu grew from her lower back. "Pikachu?" Oturan asked.

Oturan's new ears starts flapping down. She exclaimed as she grabs her long ears. "I have Pikachu's ears!" She wagged her tail from Pikachu. "Ah! Pikachu's tail too!" She starts vibrating from her thunderous cheeks. Oturan screams as she ran to West City.

A person appeared playing Pokémon Go. "Hey, a wild Pikachu!" A person exclaimed. Oturan continue screaming as she ran as a person chasing after her. "Come back here, Pikachu!" "Bulma, get me back to normal…!" Oturan's screaming echoes.

 **Capsule Corp**

Vegeta just finish downloading Pokémon Go from his own phone, and launch the app on his phone. The screen reveal the day the new player were born. "Grr, I don't give any hoot about this," Vegeta growled. "What's the point of telling the date whenever I was born?" He went to the lab, where Bulma usually works with Dr. Brief.

 **Lab**

"Woman!" Bulma appeared sweating. "What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Did you remember the day I came here?" Vegeta asked. Bulma whispered to Vegeta to prevent speaking loudly to the readers. Bulma spoke in a normal voice. "Why do you asked again?"

"That unpleasant yellow rodent is still alive! And it's in this stupid game that Trunks is playing!" Vegeta barked. "Oh, you mean Pokémon Go! I have that game too!" Bulma exclaimed. She starts sighing. "Well, it wouldn't be more fun to play if I'm busy fixing things."

Vegeta typed down his date when he appeared here. After typing the date, he customized himself in his phone. Someone bumped into Vegeta, and starts yelling out Bulma's name. "Who said my name?" Bulma asked.

Bulma stares at a human that looks like a Pikachu, but it actually Oturan who has Pikachu's ears, cheeks, and tail. "BULMA, GET ME BACK TO NORMAL, OR I'LL FREAK OUT IN THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!" Oturan shrieked. Vegeta nearly dropped his phone. "Huh? Pikachu? Or Oturan?" Bulma puzzled. "Nice costume though." "I'M SERIOUS BULMA, DO SOMETHING! THIS IS NOT A COSTUME, IT'S PIKACHU'S REAL ANTENNA EARS AND HIS REAL TAIL!" Oturan continued shrieking.

Vegeta nearly dropped his phone again. "Oturan!" Vegeta exclaimed. He stares at a Pikachu-like Oturan as his eyes widened. Vegeta start shouting stubbornly as saliva spat around his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU MOTHER(censored) RODENT?!" The Pikachu-like Oturan starts screaming as she ran away from Vegeta as her tears flying in anime style.

Oturan starts running like a real Pikachu, but not fast enough to get caught without a Poké Ball! She was caught by the Saiyan prince's arms. "I got you now!" Vegeta laughed. Oturan's mind temporarily changes to Pikachu as she lower her eyebrows. "Thunder...bolt!" Oturan yelled. The Pikachu-like Oturan fired a thunderbolt attack around Vegeta.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW…!" Vegeta screams, in stubbornness. After the Pikachu like Oturan shocked Vegeta terribly as he coughed up black gigantic smoke.

Bulma starts snickering at Vegeta. " _(Here we go again, Vegeta gets beaten by a Pikachu, but this Pikachu is just like Gotenks,)_ " Bulma snickered.

The Pikachu-like Oturan's mind changes back to normal. "What happened?" Oturan asked. "You just attacked me with your thunderbolt," Vegeta groaned, still coughing off black smoke. "If Trunks sees your bare chest, I'll beat him to unconscious." He stares at Bulma, still laughing. "Bulma." Bulma did not get Vegeta's attention in her laughing business. Vegeta starts shouting as he spatted out saliva. "Quiet the laughter, woman! Do you have a spare shirt for that merge rodent?!"

Bulma finally stop laughing. "The lab's just getting so hot in here, I'm glad I wore two layer of shirt," Bulma sighed, removing her first layer of her black shirt, revealing her tank top. "It seems that the reason Oturan is a humanoid form of Pikachu is that Pikachu is too much full of love that Oturan cuddles Pikachu, and merge into Oturachu or Pikaturan! I don't see any problems about Pikachu as a humanoid form, I'm afraid! I heard she can change back to normal in two hours!"

Bulma put the Pikachu-like Oturan on her black shirt to covered her strapless cleavage top. "Why do I had to wear your shirt? I'm partly as Pikachu," Oturan said.

"Two hours of the annoy humanoid rodent?! Grr, Trunks bumped into me while playing this game on his device called Pokémon Go, then I was asking you what day when I came here, and now that humanoid rodent named Pikachu, or Oturan, or whatever they fuse into Pikaturan or Oturachu, came out of nowhere to get you, woman, for cripes sake!" Vegeta shouted. "Brat and Kakarot's brat's fusing takes exactly 30 minutes, not two hours! That fu-"

"Language, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "Trunks can hear you swearing in the hallway!" Vegeta stand toward the Pikachu-like Oturan, in normal, gruffly voice, "So, Oturan, would you like to train at the Gravity Room? I'll teach you one of my attack!" He chuckles evilly to spoke to Pikachu. "Get ready for your doom, you foolish rodent."

Oturan's attitude temporary changed into Pikachu. "Like heck, why should I?!" Oturan asked. "You won't finish me off with your pea-brain!"

"Pea-brain?! I have a pea-brain?! You're the one who has the pea-brain, unlike my only friend Oturan!" Vegeta shouted. The Pikachu-like Oturan had her eyes half closed, acting fatigue.

Vegeta fainted in anime style. Trunks appeared. "Hey, what's going here?" Trunks asked. Bulma and the Pikachu-like Oturan stares at Trunks. Trunks stare at Oturan who recently merge with Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Or is it Oturan? Oh, well. It didn't hurt to see Pikachu as a humanoid Pokémon." He starts laughing as he stand toward the Pikachu-like Oturan to hugged her. "It's you, Pikachu!" The Pikachu-like Oturan groaned, "Strong grip, Trunks!"

Vegeta stand up and stare at Trunks. "So, Trunks, guess what, you can spend two hours playing with Pikachu for today!" Bulma said. "Wait, what?" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Pikachu-like Oturan's Pikachu attitude changes back to Oturan's attitude. She puts one of her hands behind her head. "Well, I guess I should stay here since there's people chasing after me with their phone, and I have no reason why they'd chase me since I merge with Pikachu," Oturan laughed. She suddenly shock herself as she screams.

Trunks and Bulma starts laughing at the Pikachu-like Oturan's clumsiness as Vegeta stare confusedly at the Pikachu-like Oturan, and starts smirking. " _(Well, boy, while you play around with that rodent, I'll secretly spy on you! Hahahahaha!)_ " Vegeta laughed inside his mind.

 **A/N:**

 **The whole world is playing Pokémon Go, even the Dragon Ball Universe too! I sure hope this is more funnier than Anime Fan18.0's Vegeta VS Pikachu just to add my OC in the storyline! The battle reunion of Vegeta and Pikachu will begin in the next chapter of Pikachu Return Again! Please review, follow, and favorite! I want your opinion so bad!**


End file.
